Set Me Free
by Bobo90
Summary: "Ku lepas kau pergi sekarang, walaupun saat ini adalah saat yang paling menyulitkan dalam hidupku karena kau adalah nafasku, jiwaku dan nyawaku. Aku masih sangat menyayangimu" - Do Kyungsoo/KaiSoo/DeathChara/GS/Mind To Review


_Set Me Free_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin_

_Other cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun_

_Pairing : Broken!Kaisoo Slight KaiHan, HunSoo, a bit HunBaek_

_Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : GS (Genre Switch) for : Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun. Death Chara_

_Inspired by : Set Me Free – Taeyeon_

_Author note : Let's Be a good reader, No peanut, Don't steal this ff without my permission, don't bash if you not like it^^_

Set Me Free

_The things I suddenly remember was your smile_

_I keep trying to erase it but it just keep get clearer_

_Love_

_All of the love stories we share together_

_Now they are in past_

Seorang yeoja cantik menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin berukuran besar itu. Mata bulatnya menatap setiap inci pahatan tuhan yang ada di tubuh mungilnya. Tangannya yang mulus tanpa lecet, bibirnya berbentuk hati, pinggangnya yang ramping, rambut hitamnya yang sangat halus, matanya yang bulat dan tampak indah, kulitnya yang lembut membuat siapapun bisa iri menatap yeoja itu. Selain penampilannya yang cantik namun hatinya tak jauh berbeda. Membuat siapapun yang mengenal yeoja bermata bulat itu akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Sebuah gaun berwarna soft pink membalut tubuh mungilnya. Senyuman tak kunjung meluntur dari wajahnya. Menatap tubuhnya yang tampak anggun itu. Sebuah nada mengalun lembut dari sebuah benda kotak berwarna putih yang tergeletak di tempat tidur milik yeoja itu. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk menuju inboxnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil tasnya yang berada di samping handphonenya.

Sebuah mobil ferari berwarna merah berhenti di sebuah ballroom, kaki jenjang seorang yeoja melangkah menuju lobby ballroom, setelah itu langkahnya membawanya menuju ruangan utama yang berisi remaja yang sedang berdansa. Yeoja itu mengendarkan mata indahnya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata elang namja berkulit tan yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang menggunakan dress berwarna hitam, senada dengan jas yang dipakai namja yang menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih yeoja itu bermata bulat itu.

Pesta dansa itu berlangsung sangat meriah, namun yeoja itu tak merasa senang mengikuti acara ini, ia merutuki dirinya yang memilih ikut acara pesta dansa tahunan ini. Hatinya sungguh teriris tipis melihat pemandangan seorang namja bermata elang tengah berdansa dengan yeoja bermata rusa itu. Keduanya tampak sangat serasi, di dukung dengan fakta keduanya merupakan Prince dan Princess di kelas dance, sedangkan yeoja bermata bulat itu adalah anggota kelas music. Sesekali pandangan yeoja bermata bulat bertemu dengan pandangan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil seorang namja berkulit putih seperti salju yang tengah berdiri dengan santainya di samping kyungsoo

"Sehun? Kenapa disini? Mana partner dansa mu?" Tanya yeoja bermata bulat yang bernama kyungsoo pada namja berkulit putih yang bernama Sehun

"Aku datang sendiri, Kyungsoo. Mau berdansa denganku?" tawar sehun yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

Sepanjang Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdansa, memori kyungsoo membawanya kembali pada pesta dansa 2 tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih berada di semester pertama. Saat itu, Kyungsoo tengah berdansa dengan Jongin. Di bawah lampu dansa yang remang. Kim Jongin, namja bermata elang yang menjadi sosok terpenting di dalam hidup kyungsoo. Keduanya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih hingga akhirnya jongin memutuskan hubungannya dengan kyungsoo tepat 2 hari sebelum anniversary mereka. Namun kini kyungsoo sadar, seberapa pun keras ia mencoba, Jongin hanya sebatas masa lalunya yang tak akan pernah kembali

_Set me free, Let me be_

_Let me go so I can rest for a moment_

_Set me free, Let me be_

_This isn't right, Like a fool, I keep Laughing_

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah apartemen di daerah Chungmuro. Sebuah apartement bercat putih dengan dekorasi beberapa tanaman di sudut ruangan. Setelah menyalakan lampu, kyungsoo menaruh mantelnya serta tasnya di atas sofa. Langkah kaki kyungsoo membawanya menuju kamarnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran Queen Size. Tangan mungil kyungsoo meraih sebuah pigura foto yang berada di atas desk. Jemari lentik kyungsoo mengusap foto seorang namja yang tengah mencium pipinya.

Sebuah krystal bening meluncur dari mata yeoja itu, sesekali yeoja itu menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kyungsoo merutuki tubuhnya yang selalu tak bisa melupakan namja yang mengisi hatinya yang kini terdapat lubang besar akibat perbuatan namja itu. Walaupun kini namja itu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo, yeoja itu tak pernah berhenti berharap suatu hari nanti, namja itu akan kembali ke sisinya

Haripun berganti sebuah harapan baru datang. Itulah yang di ucapkan oleh yeoja bermata bulat yang kini berada di kampusnya, ia berjalan menuju kelas music yang berada di samping kelas dance. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan berukuran 12 x 30, pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah piano berwarna putih yang berada di sudut ruangan. Jemari lentiknya menekan tuts dengan lembut, sebuah nada dari lagu 8Eight – Goodbye My Love melantun dengan lembut disertai suara emasnya

_Goodbye my love, I'll send you off now_

_The memories and remembrances, I'll forget them all_

_I'll erase and erase and remove any mark of love from my heart_

Sebuah krystal bening mengalir dari wajah cantiknya, tangannya bergetar. Sebuah isakan mengiringi nyanyiannya. Ia menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya

_If time kept passing I thought I would forget you_

_Again and again, You keep getting into my heart_

_No, my love I can't send you off_

_You, You, I should forget you_

_Even if I erase and erase, I think you're the only one for me_

_I'm sorry, Kim Jongin_

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, sendari tadi. Ada seorang namja yang mengamatinya. Namja itu meringis menekan dadanya yang sesak, ia menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan kyungsoo tak akan mampu ia beri hanya jongin lah yang mampu membuat kyungsoo bahagia. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih memainkan piano.

Setelah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, kyungsoo menghapus jejak airmata yang masih ada di wajah cantiknya sebelum teman sekelasnya melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menangis

"Pagi Kyungsoo" ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai sahabat kyungsoo. Yang kini tengah duduk di samping kyungsoo

"Pagi Baekhyun-ah" sapa kyungsoo

"Tadi aku melihat Sehun, wajahnya tampak sedih. Melihat dia sedih membuatku ikut sedih"

"Jinjja? Aish, sahabatku ternyata menyukai PrinceKa kita. Kau tau Baekhyun. aku berdansa dengannya saat pesta dansa, kau tidak cemburu?" goda kyungsoo

"MWO?! Jinjja?! Tau gitu, aku tak menerima ajakan tiang listrik itu" jawab baekhyun yang disabut dengan kekehan dari kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa beruntung, walaupun kini jongin telah pergi dari sisinya, namun ia masih memiliki Baekhyun yang selalu bersamanya.

_The things that suddenly passes by is the smile inside of me_

_I keep trying to bring it back but it just get farther away_

_Love_

_Our Happy moments were like precious stones_

Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di sebuah halte bus, ia merutuki dirinya mengapa ia tak membawa mobilnya. Sesekali ia menatap jam tangan yang mengalung dengan manisnya di tangan Kyungsoo. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah sepeda motor sport berwarna merah yang terparkir di hadapannya. Sosok namja yang ia kenali itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah" Sapa Kyungsoo pada namja itu

"Hi Kyungsoo, mau bareng?"

"Ne" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengunakan helm berwarna hitam di kepalanya

Sepeda motor sport berwarna merah tengah menembus kota seoul yang ramai. Tangan mulus kyungsoo yang melingkar dengan anggunnya di pingang Sehun. Sendari tadi Sehun membuat beberapa lelucon namun tak ada satupun yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. Yeoja cantik itu merasakan betapa sulitnya hanya untuk tersenyum. Sekeras apapun yeoja cantik itu mencoba, semakin sulit ia tersenyum.

Setelah memastikan Sehun pergi, kyungsoo berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia melempar asal tas dan jaketnya. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tak mampu melepas Jongin pergi dari hidupnya? Sekeras apapun yeoja cantik itu mencoba. Bayangan namja itu selalu datang menghampirinya. Membawanya tengelam pada mas indah yeoja cantik itu bersama namja yang kini pergi dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali ke sisinya.

Kini kyungsoo tengah berada di Ilsan Lake Park, sebuah taman yang sangat terkenal di Goyang. Ia sengaja melangkahkan kakinya menuju tanah kelahirannya. Berharap jika ia berada di Goyang, ia akan mampu melupakan namja yang dulu selalu mengisi harinya. Ia memasang sebuah earphone berwarna putih. Pandangan kyungsoo kosong, memorinya membawa ia kembali tengelam dalam masa lalunya dengan Kim Jongin. Kenangan kenangan itu hanya membuat rasa sakit yang ada di hati yeoja pencinta pororo itu semakin nyata.

"Ehem.." Kyungsoo menatap sumber suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Matanya semakin melebar saat ia menyadari bahwa namja itu benar benar berada di sampingnya.

"J..Jongin?"

"Annyeong Kyungsoo"

"A-Annyeong, Sedang apa?"

"Menunggu Luhan" Jawab Jongin enteng, tanpa ia menyadari bahwa perkataannya menyakiti hati kecil, membuat yeoja itu merasa jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah, aku pamit pulang" kyungsoo pun berlari dengan kencangnya, ia tak ingin Jongin melihat kehidupannya yang hancur setelah kepergian namja bermata elang. Kyungsoo kembali memasang earphonenya. Jongin yang melihat yeoja cantik itu berlari memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh mungilnya, tubuh mungil itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Darah bercucuran dari wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya bagai mati rasa, pandangannya perlahan menghilang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok namja yang menghampirinya, Namja yang ia sayangi itu, tengah mengangkat tubuhnya yang semakin melemah

"PANGGIL AMBULAN!" Ujar Jongin seraya menatap orang orang yang mengerumuni dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Sebuah air mata lolos keluar dari mata Jongin.

"J-Jong-I-In" Ujar kyungsoo, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana yeoja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya jemari lentiknya itu menghapus airmata yang ada di wajah namja tampan itu.

"M-maafkan a-ak-ku, a-ak-ku t-ta-k b-bi-sa me-melu-pakanmu" Jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo, air mata tak mampu Jongin bendung lagi. Air mata itu terus mengalir dari wajah namja tampan bermaga kim

"A-ak-ku me-ne-pa-ti jan-ji-ku u-un-tuk me-mencin-tai-mu hi-hing-ga ak-khir na-fas-ku, ci-cin-tai lu-luh-han se-sep-perti ak-ku me-mencin-tai-mu" Lidah jongin berubah menjadi kelu, ia tak mampu mengucapkan satu katapun.

"A-ak-ku se-sen-nag k-ka-u a-ad-da di sa-at te-rak-hir-ku. Sa-sarang-hae K-ki-im Jo-ng In" Mata indah namja cantik itu perlahan tertutup. Nafasnyapun berhenti seketika.

_Set me free, Let Me be_

_The more I am in pain, the more you well up in my heart_

_Set me free, Let me be_

_This isn't right, like a fool, I keep shedding tears_

Pemakaman Kyungsoo berlangsung dengan sangat tenang, walaupun banyak diantara mereka belum bisa mempercayai kepergian yeoja bermarga Do itu. Baekhyun yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat, melihat tubuh indah kyungsoo bersatu dengan air laut. Jongin mengengam sebuah surat berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan beberapa bercak darah. Sebuah surat yang Jongin temukan saat Kyungsoo di bawa untuk kremasi. Namja itu mebuka surat itu perlahan sebuah tulisan rapi menghiasi kertas itu

_Dear Kim Jongin,_

_Aku tahu kini kau sudah bahagia disisi Luhan, Sedangkan aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu. Bagaimana caraku untuk melupakanmu? Bagaimana aku bisa memulai segalanya? Jika kau tetap berada di hatiku. Maafkan aku, jika kau melihat hidupku yang seperti ini. Aku tahu aku tak dapat memilikimu lagi. Mungkin hidupku hanyalah kehidupan yang penuh dengan rasa sakit. Aku menghadapi hari hariku dengan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan, setiap malam rasa sakit itu semakin terasa, hari yang kita lalui dan hari disaat kau melepasku. Semua terasa saat malam menghampiri._

_Kau tau? Bahkan saat aku terdiam, aku teringat pada rasa sakit itu dan harapan palsu yang engkau berikan, biarkan aku tersakiti dalam diam. Hingga suatu hari nanti aku dapat melepasmu perlahan dan perlahan membawa diriku kembali utuh. Aku akan tetap menepati Janjiku untuk mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatku serta janjiku untuk melupakanmu. Tapi hanya sosok Kim Jongin yang selamanya akan ada di dalam hidupku._

_Cintaku, Harapanku_

_Ku lepas kau pergi sekarang, walaupun saat ini adalah saat yang paling menyulitkan dalam hidupku karena kau adalah nafasku, jiwaku dan nyawaku. Aku masih sangat menyayangimu_

_Yang kau sakiti_

_Do Kyungsoo_

.

.

.

.

END

Mind to Review gomawo^-^


End file.
